


Maiden Voyage

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: rainbowfilling, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a lip cream, Captain’s duck face, and all of Sho-kun’s hidden desires unfurling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiden Voyage

 

He blames the lip cream.

If not for the damn thing going AWOL on him, he wouldn’t have to ask to borrow from his bandmates, Captain wouldn’t have said he didn’t have it on him right now, and the sneaky bastard would never have puckered his lips suggestively and mess with Sho’s head.

“Come on, Sho-kun,” Captain says, poking his greasy lips out in a more luscious pout. “You know I don’t mind sharing with you.”

Sho hesitates for a moment, his whole body screaming, “YES! YES! YES!” while his better judgment kicks his balls with a sharply aimed, “NO!”

He turns around and walks away, half of him wanting to kill the other half that has just made him miss out on making his wildest dreams come true.

Not that he’s ever _wildly_ imagined kissing Captain in front of the other members. Or anywhere else, _really_.

His Captain’s soft snickers reach his ears a second before he steps out and closes the door to their dressing room. He pulls on his sleeveless tank top, fanning it out before him as he makes his way to the men’s room, barely managing _not_ to stumble in his pink pants, and the unpleasant tightening he can already feel inside it.

Satoshi Ohno never fails to make him sweat like a pig, horny like a rabbit and very, _very_ red like a high school virgin who has just seen her first cock.

Not that Captain’s cock is the first Sho has ever seen, nor is it the first to ever haunt his dreams.

Or that he’s ever really imagined doing _things_ to it, with it, and _on_ it.

No, Sho Sakurai isn’t that kind of man.

Sho Sakurai is most definitely a manly man!

He keeps telling himself this over and over as he jerks off to the latest images of his Captain’s shower-fresh ass from this afternoon’s pre-concert preparations.

 

 

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

  
  
He blames Nino.

And Aiba.

And Jun.

If not for these three idiots steering his _innocent_ story the wrong way, making him look so _gay_ in front of a thousand people, his already doubtful mind wouldn’t have caught on to the idea.

And Captain wouldn’t have made such a big deal of _everything_ , like he always does.

He tries his best to keep his bearings on stage, living up to Sho Sakurai’s manly image as best as he can.

Singing, rapping, dancing, hyping up the crowd...

Flushing from a totally different reason than running around platforms...

Always just a wrong step away from crashing face first on the floor whenever he spots Captain thrusting his god-given hips in _those_ impossible angles.

Each sinful twist giving him something to stash away in his mind to keep him company tonight.

Each glance, each fleeting smile and teasing wink making his cock throb harder, _faster_ than his heart, as though the shameless bundle of nerves and flesh is struggling to take on a life of its own.

The concert seems to go on forever, almost driving Sho to his knees from the weight of his pretenses.

But when it finally ends, and he can _finally_ sigh in relief, rush to the men’s room to _relieve_ himself again before slipping away from this place, he suddenly finds himself being driven back into the same corner stall where he has just ravished his Captain in his mind until he came and wilted in his own hands.

“Sho-kun,” Captain breathes through a smirk, one hand gripping Sho’s nape while the other pulls the half-done zipper of his pants back down.

“C-Captain... Satoshi-kun, what—?!”

Captain tags at his nape, catching his startled gasp in a rough and hungry kiss, sucking out a chunk of his soul every time he nibbles and bites and flicks his tongue against Sho’s reluctant frigidness.

He presses his palms on his Captain’s chest, feebly pushing once, then giving up and shivering to the tip of his toes when he feels the man’s erratic heartbeat trilling against his hand.

He closes his eyes and starts moving his lips to the rhythm of his Captain’s breathy kisses.

The older man hums his approval as he presses his knuckles against Sho’s boxers and begins rubbing wantonly, stirring up currents of needy anticipation in Sho’s cock. His balls. His gut. All the way to that stubborn part of his brain that’s still desperately holding on to his shaky convictions.

This is just wrong. So very wrong.

Sho Sakurai is a manly man, for sure.

And kissing his Captain is _definitely_ the last thing on his mind right now.

But like a stubborn little girl with a secret crush, he’s never really been good at listening to himself.

 

 

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

  
  
He blames Captain for everything.

But mostly, he just blames himself.

They have somehow made it into a room in some love hotel outside of town. Sho isn’t sure anymore if they have even been discreet about it.

Captain undresses him first, brushing his slender fingers and the tip of his lustful tongue over each patch of sensitive skin. Like the man has known Sho’s body all this time and is very privy to the pleasure zones in it that he has not even explored himself.

_“I’ve seen the way you looked at me tonight...,”_ he remembers the older man mumbling against his cheek a few hours ago, before things could get irreversibly heated (and shamelessly loud) in that stall. _“I know you want this too, Sho-kun.”_

He had gulped, and stammered, and _melted_ under Satoshi Ohno’s intense gaze, his tight-assed inhibitions unraveling right before his eyes.

His Captain had rubbed a finger against Sho’s cheek, drawing a burning trail on it as he smiled cockily. “ _Why do you keep denying yourself of me?”_

Sho Sakurai is a manly man, there’s no doubt about it.

He is his own man.

He likes to take the helm and run his own ship through paths he has chosen himself, keeping away, as far as possible, from things that can sink his well-guarded convictions without a fight.

He _does_ want to lead as much of a comfortable life as he can possibly have.

But when his Captain kisses him like this, touches him tenderly as though newly discovering the wonders of another man’s body, or roughly like he owns his soul, Sho’s mind flushes out everything else in his life that does not belong to this moment.

When his Captain moves those goddamn hips in pleasurable angles above him, _inside_ him, all he can think about is how surprisingly perceptive Aiba-kun was to have slipped that lube into his bag, while the sneering Nino practically shoved a box of condoms into Captain’s pockets.

He’s also thinking about how this is the first time he’s ever allowed a man to fondle him like this.

Or that he’s even allowing _this_ man to shove his fingers into his ass like Sho himself has envisioned doing to his Captain a hundred dozen times.

Satoshi Ohno‘s uncharacteristic dominance outside of work has never felt more real to him as it does now.

This is far from what he’s always dreamed about, but he’s slowly realizing how it doesn’t really make a difference which role he takes at this point.

His breath hitches as Captain’s fingers brush against a mind-blowingly volatile spot inside him that he doesn’t even know he has.

His heart begins to thrum deafeningly in his ears.

He vaguely hears his Captain’s husky warning as his balls tighten in almost painful pleasure, his cock quivering with every hot spurt of cum hitting his own skin—

_“I don’t want you borrowing anything from Aiba-kun anymore, all right?”_

His comfy little ship starts sinking.

 

 

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

  
  
Sho Sakurai will find his missing lip cream in his Captain’s belt bag the following morning.

#

**Author's Note:**

> written for [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com) for the prompt _In the navy_
> 
> inspired by the Time Concert MC about borrowing lip creams.


End file.
